Micro inflators are widely used in traveling since they have small volume are convenient to use. For example, inflatable mattresses, inflatable moisture-proof pads, or inflatable pillows, etc. with such a micro inflator are convenient for users.
Nowadays, most of the micro inflators inflate the inflatable device by manual operation, which is time-consuming and makes users tired. In view of it, some electric inflators are developed but not used widely unfortunately due to their big volumes and high costs.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a small and low-cost electric inflator to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.